


A Daughter’s life

by Coffeeandfics858



Category: twdg
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeandfics858/pseuds/Coffeeandfics858
Summary: Living a life with a five year old is no easy task. Especially if they keep waking you up every few hours of the night
Relationships: Mitch/Aasim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Daughter’s life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JournalOfDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfDeath/gifts).



“Mom?” A small voice called out softly. Aasim shifted in his sleep, groaning softly.He snuggled closer to his sleeping husband, Mitch. “Mom?” The voice repeated, a bit more persistent this time. Aasim grumbled and grabbed his pillow, shoving it over his head to try and block out the sound. “Mom!” The voice yelled in a hushed tone.

Aasim sat up straight with a tired groan as he looked over. Standing next to his bed was his five year old daughter, Fay. Aasim yawned as he looked down at her. “Fay, what are you doing up so late?” He asked with a yawn as he laid back down. “I gotta go.” Fay whispered, her face full of urgency. Aasim looked at his daughter in tired confusion. “Go? Go where?” He asked her. Fay groaned quietly in frustration. “You know! Go! Bad!” She told her father quietly.

Suddenly in clicked in Aasim’s mind and he sat up. “Oh go! Well why didn’t you say so?” Aasim quickly swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He took Fay’s hand and rushed out of the room with her. “Well if you gotta go, you gotta go.” Aasim muttered as they rushed out of the school.

…

“Fay, young lady, you get down from there this instant!” Aasim called up to his daughter who was too busy climbing up a tree to hear him. “Woohoo!” Fay cheered and laughed as she hopped from tree branch to tree branch. Aasim looked over at Mitch who was just watching her climb in amusement, his arms folded over his chest.

Fay peered over the edge of the tree branch and looked at her fathers below. “Man, you guys look like ants from up here.” She laughed as she stood up on the branch. “I’m counting to three!” Aasim called up to her before holding up three fingers. While Aasim wasn’t looking, Fay jumped onto a branch below her, but it snapped. 

“Uh oh.” Mitch muttered as Fay started to plummet to the ground. “One...two…” Aasim was suddenly cut off when Mitch pushed him out of the way and he caught Fay before she could hit the ground. “Three…” Aasim sighed as he finished.

…

Aasim sighed softly in his sleep as he snuggled close to Mitch.He had put Fay back to bed an hour earlier and was trying to fall back asleep, Unfortunately, the peace didn’t last. “Mom?” Fay’s small voice called to him. Aasim sat up straight again and looked down at her. “Again?” He asked with a groan. “No. I’m thirsty.” Fay told him softly. 

Aasim sighed and stood up from his bed. He took Fay’s hand and walked with her out of the room. “You know this means you’ll be up again in about two hours from now.” He told her quietly as they walked down to the old kitchens to get old bottled waters.

…

Fay sighed as she floated down the river stream on her back. Aasim was walking down the riverside with a bucket of fish in hand. But he froze and dropped the bucket when he saw Fay in the water. Without hesitation, Aasim jumped into the water and swam after her. 

“Hang on Fay! I’m coming!” He called to the little girl as he swam after her. Mitch looked over from where he was putting fish into a bucket when he heard Aasim’s yell. He gasped when he saw Fay in the water. Rushing over, he reached into the water and grabbed Fay by her coat and pulled her out. Mitch looked at his daughter who only gave him a smile in return.

Aasim huffed as he crawled out of the water, his clothes soaking and he was shivering from head to toe. He looked over at his daughter and husband. “Don’t ever do that again.” Aasim told his daughter tiredly before resting his aching head on Mitch’s chest.

…

Aasim sighed as he settled back into the bed. After waking up twice to help his daughter, he was tired beyond belief. Snuggling back up to Mitch, he sighed as his eyes slowly closed. He welcomed sleep with open arms. 

“Mom?” The small voice was back yet again. Aasim groaned and buried his face in his pillow, letting out a small scream before sitting up and facing his daughter. “Yes, Fay?” He asked as calmly as he could. “I’m hungry.” She whispered with a frown tugging on her lips. Sighing, Aasim slowly stood up and took his daughter’s hand, walking out of the room with her. “We’re gonna get old walking around like this.” Aasim sighed as they walked down to the kitchens again.

…

“Alright Fay, now you just connect these two wires here and and place the fuse here.” Mitch hummed as he instructed his daughter who was sitting on his lap. Aasim walked past his husband and daughter before immediately stopping in his tracks when he heard Mitch say, “Now all we need to do is light it off.” 

Aasim rushed back over to them. “What do you two think you’re doing?” Aasim called to them. Mitch looked back at him with a smile. “I’m teaching Fay to make a bomb.” Mitch hummed. “Hey Mom!” Fay called from Mitch’s lap, waving to him. “Nope, not happening, absolutely not.” Aasim said as he walked over and picked Fay up and held her in his arms.

“Aww but I wanted to blow up some walkers.” Fay whined. “You will someday. But not today.” Aasim told her before walking off. “I’ll save this for you!” Mitch called to Fay as they walked away.

…

Aasim walked back into the room and over to the bed. With a huff, he simply flopped down on the bed. He let his heavy eyes slowly close. He prayed he’d actually fall asleep this time. But his prayer went unheard after a few minutes.

“Mom?” Fay asked quietly, her voice softer and shakier this time. Aasim sat up straight with a loud groan. “What have you got against the concept of a goodnight sleep huh?!” Aasim exclaimed, his hair a mess. Fay looked up at him with teary eyes. “Actually… I had a bad dream.” She whimpered quietly, looking down at the ground.

Aasim’s tired anger melted away and he looked at his daughter with a sympathetic frown. “Oh come here sweetheart.” Aasim whispered before pulling Fay into his arms and hugged her tightly. Fay immediately snuggled up in his arms, sniffling quietly. Aasim sighed before reaching back and elbowing Mitch in the ribs to wake him up.

Mitch sat up tiredly, mumbling a quiet, “What is it?” He looked over at Aasim. “Fay had a bad dream.” Aasim told him. Mitch blinked before frowning at his daughter sympathetically. “Why don’t you sleep in our bed tonight?” Mitch hummed. Fay looked up at him. “Really?” She asked. “Of course.” Aasim smiled at her.

Fay smiled widely and crawled up onto the bed and snuggled between her fathers. Aasim smiled at Mitch before snuggling up with Fay. “Goodnight.” Fay said to her fathers quietly. “Sleep tight.” Aasim hummed with a yawn. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Mitch said with a tired smile before drifting off to sleep. Fay smiled and snuggled close to her fathers.

Finally peace


End file.
